


Ouroboros

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



I hear your voice ringing in my ears.

Begging me to give in.

Although my mind is already on graveyard shift.

I can't resist the husky tone in your pleading.

When our eyes meet and our lips connect.

When tension builds up and excitement rises.

Tongues fighting for each other's attention.

Growling and hissing for a single touch.

Two men struggling for leadership.

When deuce is the only outcome.

When libido and vocal become one.

And lips touch slick pulsating purple.

Tongues tease slits.

And male's meat becomes the main course.

Heads bop up and down.

Enjoying the other's taste.

Until there's no turning back.

And arousal becomes full life.

Albeit for a short time.

Throats swallow greedily.

Until there's nothing more to give.

Apart from lazy kisses.

And the comfort of each other.

Sleep overwhelms them.

Dreaming the perfect dream.

Based on reality.

Where two young men are close.

Friends.

Brothers.

Lovers.

Soul-mates.


End file.
